Where?
by Dazemay07
Summary: While waiting for Mako, Korra is Kidnapped. Will Mako be able to find her in time, or will he have to deal with heartbreak and regret?
1. missing

Korra was sitting on a bench in the park waiting for Mako. She had been dating him for about 2 months now and he had asked her to come to this park bench at this exact time, yet he was nowhere to be found. Korra was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the moving in the bushes. Just then, four equalists jumped out of the bushes and attacked Korra. Korra tried her best to fight back but she was easily over powered. "LET GO OF ME"! she yelled. "In your sweet litte dreams Avatar Korra" a low intimidating voice said. All she could remember before she blacked out was a man with a mask on and the familiar firebender's voice shouting her name.

She woke up inside a small cell that was dark and cold. she tried to move yet she instantly noticed that she was chained to the she thought of Mako. Was he looking for her? Did he think that she had stood him up? Was he mad? 'no he cant be' Korra thought to knew that something had to be wrong. just then the door opened revealing the one with the .Amon. "Hello Avatar" He said. "What do you want Amon!" Korra yelled. "...To get even" Amon stated. Korra gasped and her eyes widened. Just then, an equalist came in with electical sticks and jabbed them into korra's side. She saw darkness.

"KORRA!" Mako yelled. He should have been here was all because of Asami.

_Flashback!_

_Asami had walked into Mako's apartment drunk. She tried to make a move on him._

_"hey mmmako" she said her words slurred. _

_"Asami. go home your drunk" Mako stated trying to keep his temper because it seemed as if everything and everyone was distracting him today. he got caught up with the florists while trying to get Korra some roses and Bolin called him down to the arena for the most stupidest she had came._

_"No pretty Boy. I want you." she said leaning foward as if to kiss him but Mako pushed her away."No Asami Im with the love of my life and I am not gonna let you screw this up."Mako ran out the door, not taking a second glance at Asami._

_end of flashback_

Now he was running down vacant alleys looking for Korra. he had broken his promise. He promised to protect her now she was gone.

**FINISHED DUDES!**

**WILL UPDATE TOMMORROW IF I GOTS THE TIME! MIGHT UPDATE TONIGHT! DEPENDS! **

**PEACE! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Korra woke up to being electrecuted. She screamed to the top of her lungs until she couldn't scream no more."glad to see you awake avatar" Amon said. "what do you want?" Korra spat at him."I want your Firebender Boyfriend." he stated. Korra gasped at this response. why would he want Mako? "leave him out of it!" korra yelled. "tsk tsk tsk fiesty one are we? well i think that killing your firebender boyfriend will send you into the avatar state" Amon explained. Korra was now furious. the idea of Mako dead sent possibilities flying through Korra's head. (rhyme time LOL XD)"Just leave me alone! Let me go Amon" Korra yelled. " I think i will let your fiebender boyfriend find you" Amon said. Then all Korra could remember was being hit on the head before blacking out.

**with Mako**

Mako was making his way to the equalist hideout that he had been to once before. Korra had to be there. Mako burst open the door and yelled Korra's name. That is when he saw a lone cell door. 'Korra has to be behind that door' he thought to himself. he opened the door and immediatley noticed a figure chained to the wall. "KORRA" he yelled. "..Mako?... you came for me?..." korra asked. "of course. I love you Korra and nothing would change that"Mako saidd as he unchained Korra from the wall. " No Mako! you need to leave..." Korra whispered. "Why? I am not leaving you here!"Mako yelled. "Its so sad that you value your pride more then your life" someone said behind Mako. Mako turned around and put his hands protectively around was standing in the doorway with two chi-blockers behind him.

"well then firebender, I guess you and your poor excuse of an avatar girlfriend will have to die" Amon said. Korra and Mako then felt as if their insides were being twisted. They felt paralyzed. There was only one explanation.

Amon was a blood bender.


	3. Chapter 3

**DUDE! YO IM CONTINUING! SO WAT NOW SUCKAS! **

**MUCH LOVE!**

**NO ME GUSTA!**

Korra and Mako couldn't move. Amon was bloodbending her and Mako. Korra was scared- more scared then she has ever been. Korra hardly ever shows any - as she calls it- "girly" emotions. Yet this, this was different. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was scared of him.

"L-LEAVE US A-ALONE" korra managed to choke out.

" I think i will torture a little bit more, unless you decide to go int othe avatar state for us." Amon said.

"Korra would never! So why dont you just leave us alone" Mako yelled.

Amon walked towards korra which made mako's blood boil. Amon was touching Korra- _his _Korra. He was about to explode when Amon said something that caught his attention.

"so I will show you what Filthy street rats like you end up like" Amon said. "Bring her in"

Mako instantly felt his blood run cold when he saw a familiar liitle 8 year old girl standing in front of them.

She wore a white, torn dress that looked like a bedsheet and had tousled knotted hair. She had golden eyes that resembled Mako's and had pale skin just like bolin's.

"Min?" Mako asked tears forming up in his eyes.

He recognized this little girl...As his younger sister.

**CLIFFY BUDDY!**

**YEA BUDDY! CABS R HERE! **

**WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG YO! OK NEXT CHAPTER...HOPE YOU LIKE!**

"Min" Mako asked **. **This little girl... he remembered her as his younger sister. Then it all came back to him.

_Le Flashback_

_Mako was 14 and Bolin was 12. They were still living on the street but one thing nobody knew was that Mako and Boiln Had a little sister named Min who was 4._

_Mako had left to get food for them and Bolin was left with Min. Mako was always nervous when leaving Bo with Min because was always like a small child himself._

_someone had attacked Bolin while Mako was getting food and took Min. Mako was heartbroken. He wouldn't look at Bo for days._

_Bo had said that a man with an electric glove threatened to kill both of them but Bo had Ran Leaving Min._

_end of flashback_

"Mako, who is this" Korra asked belwildered by the striking resemblance between the both of them

"this is Min, my younger sister" Mako said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"oh is the little firebender sad because i have his streetrat sister?" Amon said.

"Amon! If you let both of them go...You can have me" Korra said.

"KORRA NO! Are you crazy"Mako yelled.

"no i have to do What's right" Korra said.

"fine then. since im so nice, i will let you all talk for 5 mins. then i will have my duel" amon stated as he left the 3 of them in the room.

when the door closed, Min ran to Mako and gave him a big hug.

"Min, i thought you were dead" Mako said as he hugged her. "Its okay Mako Im not. I missed you alot." Min said.

Korra sat there wathcing the small reunion that the brother and sister were having.

"Min, this is my girlfriend Korra, Also the Avatar." Mako said pointing at Korra.

"hello Min" Korra said.

"the little family reunion is over" Amon said. Korra got up and walked toward then led all three of them to a room and chained Min and mako to the wall.

"ready Avatar?" Amon said.

"bring it on"

**peace!**


	5. authors note

**OK PEEPS I NEVER DID GET A CHANCE TO THANK MakorraLove97 for giving me ideas on this stroy and i would really like to thank you very much! So just know that a author is never perfect with out A little support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM BACK YO!**

**so i know a bunch of peeps probably hate me right now but i was have school okay! I made the cheerleading squad! *Squeals* My fault people *clears throat* that was totally out of context. Okay back to the story!**

**Mako:Hurry up i need to see about Korra!**

**Me: OKAY OKAY GOSH! **

**Mako: and you are forgetting something.**

**Me:whatevs, Min Take it away.**

**Min: Dazemay07 does not own legend of Korra exept for me and the plot line! **

**Me: Thanks Min! **

**Much love!**

Korra sent two water whips at Amon which he quickly dodged. Amon ran towards Korra and kicked her making her fall to the hard against the concrete floor.

Amon kicked Korra in her side and her scream pierced through the air. "KORRA" Mako yelled.

Min was silently crying while doing her best to look away from the all out brawl that was happening in the middle of the room.

Korra layed on the ground obviously badly hurt by the fighting Chi-blockers and the previous kick that Amon has given her just seconds before.

"Now avatar, i shall kill you and your friends." Amon said with a smirk on his face hidden by the mask. "you wont touch them!" Korra yelled. Amon then pulled out a small dagger.

"Goodbye Avatar Korra." Amon said and then he plunged the dagger into Korra.

Korra's screams filled the air as well as Mako's did.

"M-ma-ko I-i L-o-ve..."Korra mumbled and her breath stopped as well as her then walked over to where Min and Mako was and brung out the Electrified kali sticks and jammed them into Min's stomach."No" Mako Yelled.

Min closed her eyes taking in all the pain.

Yet a strong gust of win came from behind Amon.

He turned around to see Korra, floating in the air, eyes glowing pure white and all four elements in use.

"Amon! you will pay!" Korra said with all voices from her past lives intact.

She bent a piece of the earth from the ground and sent it straight at amon.

Min's screaming was heard from in front of was when the Rock made contact with his fell to the Ground and Min was visible to Korra. She had an object sticking out from her stomach.

Amon stabbed Her.

**So how bout them apples! **

**Review!**

**I love you all! **

**Im not a weirdo though!**

**I would also like to give a few recommendations real quick:**

**there are two authors who i really do love! their stories are awesome!**

**Makorralove97**

**Maryclairewarren**

**Trust me read them they are truly awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

i made grammar issues in the last chapter... please disregard them!

i love yall!


	8. Chapter 8

**So...Im sorry i haven't updated in a very long time but school has been crazy. But im back! Did ya miss meh? I bet ya did. dont front.**

**So onwards to the story! **

**Min: Dazemay07 does not own Legend of Korra or anything affiliated with it.**

Korra was speechless. She had done her best to protect her boyfriend and his sister but she did not suceed. Amon had stabbed Mako's little one he and bolin has been mourning over since they were little.

"NOOOOOO!" Mako yelled. He was crying and struggling to get out of the chains that he was in. Korra ran over to Mako and ripped the chains off from around his wrists. Mako quickly ran over to Min and took her chains off. Her eyes were barely open and she just fell to the ground. Mako quickly caught her before she could hurt herself even more.

"Min! Min, stay with me. Please stay with me." Mako said Holding The young girl in his arms. He was crying hard. Korra had never seen Mako cry before. This sight just broke her heart. By now, Min's heart beat was slowing rapidly and she had her eyes closed .

"Mako. I j-just want you to know that I really did miss know that when you let me go that i will be in a better place...i will be with Mom and dad. I will be...Free." Min said.

That was Min's last head fell to the side and her hand loosened its grip on Mako's.

She was gone.


End file.
